


Dark Roast and Cinnamon

by Sang_Hyogi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!Minseok, Cafe AU, College Student!Jongdae, It sucks but my good friend insisted I post it, M/M, Slice of Life, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_Hyogi/pseuds/Sang_Hyogi
Summary: Minseok is tasked with training the new hire at Café Oasis.Enter, college student Kim Jongdae, who may not be too well versed in the science of coffee.





	Dark Roast and Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> I took requests on my FB account for short fics, and my good friend Alex recommended a Café au.   
> It’s not the best, but he insisted I post it here.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Comments are appreciated 💕

The smell of roasted coffee beans wafted through the air, as sunlight filtered in through drawn shades, shedding light into the café. It was still early, the sign hanging from the door still reading ‘closed,’ as Minseok tied the brown apron tight around his waist.

The clock hanging above the front counters ticked idly by, reading quarter past six in the morning. The new hire would be here any moment, and Minseok wanted to make sure everything was in perfect order as to not scare him away.

 

Café Oasis has been open only a year and three months. Fresh out of business school, Kim Junmyeon opened it up, along with his two good friends — and the only other workers that set up behind the counters — Minseok and Sehun. For those year and three months, everything was running smoothly.

But then, business began to pick up. Whilst it was great to have a constant flow of customers, it became increasingly difficult for only three workers to handle seven days a week. So, with some coaxing, Minseok and Sehun managed to talk Junmyeon into hiring new help.

 

Enter, Kim Jongdae, who Minseok was set to train today.

Still in college, Jongdae had applied to the café the same day the ad went out for a new hire. He had called, informing he was looking for part time work to occupy himself when he didn’t have his studies.

From what Minseok had heard, Jongdae had sounded nice, and enthused.

He hoped that stood true, for the day to go smoothly.

 

Six-thirty hit, and as if he was a walking alarm, the front door to the café swung open, the little bell above the door chiming.

Minseok’s head snapped in the direction of the sound, and he watched as a young man, not much taller than himself, with curled lips that reminded the older faintly of a cat, waltzed in.

 

“You must be Jongdae,” he greeted, and received a smile of affirmation.

“That’s right!” The high voice replied, “And you are?”

 

Minseok smiled his most polite smile and offered a hand. _Friendly_ , he reminded himself.  _Don’t scare him off._

“My name is Kim Minseok. Junmyeon put me in charge of training you this morning.” He informed, and Jongdae looked at his extended hand for a long moment, a peculiar look of glee shining in his eyes, before finally grasping it in his own.

“Nice to meet you, boss. Now let’s get this show on the road!”

 

 

 

 

Minseok should not have gotten this show going anywhere, he decided, not even an hour later.

Not with how his apron was thoroughly soaked, smelling strongly of dark roast and cinnamon.

The barista has never met a person who could be so incapable of holding a coffee pot right. One had already clattered to the ground, spilling its contents onto both patrons — and the granite countertops. And while Jongdae had apologised profusely, Minseok felt that vein in his forehead twitch when the younger spilled something again — this time being a mug of cinnamon hot chocolate, the contents splashing onto Minseok’s shoes, and the ends of his brown apron.

 

“A-Ah,” Jongdae looked entirely sheepish, as his feline-esque eyes stared at the new mess he made.

“Boss, I really didn’t m-mean...” the younger trailed off in his sentence, tips of his ears turning a dark shade of blush from embarrassment.

 

Minseok’s eyes closed for a moment, as he inhaled a deep breath. Junmyeon is going to get an earful from him — but for now, he has to concern himself with this mess.

“Jongdae,” He began, and it was quite endearing how quickly the younger’s head snapped upwards so he could gaze at the older.

“You seem to have no natural aptitude for doing things like this,” he continued, and watched as Jongdae shied away.

 

_No, come back. Look at me!_

Minseok couldn’t help but think.

 

“I-I just...” Jongdae tried, but words failed him — so Minseok continued.

“Why did you apply here?” He asked finally, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

 

It took a moment, a stretch of silence where Jongdae simple stood and dwindled with his fingers before he spoke next.

His voice was soft, nearly a mumble.

“Because of you.”

 

Minseok was taken aback. He blinked once, twice, trying to find words to say.

“I... um. What?” He asked for clarity, and Jongdae had the nerve to offer a smile, white teeth on display.

 

“We shared a class! In college together. I was just a freshman, but it was an accounting class. You sat at the front of the room and... well, I don’t know. You always dressed so nice, and you are so smart... and your voice is super nice to listen to and then when you graduated, I stumbled upon this place and saw you worked here and I just felt like I needed to try to get to know you because you fascinated me so much in class but I never had the chance to talk to you and I know I’m rambling right now but it’s because I’m nervous and —“

Minseok’s hearty laugh finally silenced Jongdae’s cluster of words, that seemed to endlessly flow from those kitty-curled lips.

 

“Jongdae.” Minseok began, voice light, happy — relieved even.

“You could’ve just asked me out. Without going through all this trouble,” he made a motion towards the mess still laid out between them.

 

“I— really?” Jongdae seemed surprised, eyes wide, almost comically so.

“And you would say yes?”

Minseok smiled now, head tilting to the side.

“Why dont you give it a try?”

 

Jongdae paused, hand raising to scratch the back of his head. He licked his lips once, then closed his eyes.

“Minseok, would you... would you... um... like to go out sometime?”

 

The barista chuckled softly under breath, then gave the younger a nod.

“Yes, I would love to. Now — since we have this sorted out. It’s your turn to clean up the mess.”


End file.
